Love On The Battlefield
by Abandon All Sanity
Summary: Things get a little heated when Master Splinter asks you to join in on a training session. A one-on-one grappling match... and your partner is Raphael. Raph x Reader T for steam Oneshot


_First time posting a one shot so no flames please. I SUCK at readerxsomeone so give me some slack. This was quickly done and pretty crap._

* * *

"Are you willing to spar today, (Y/N)?"

Master Splinter's voice slices through your concentration on the battle before you. You jump slightly at the suggestion and shake your head vigorously, your hair coming loose and waving around the frame of your face. Raising a finger and pointing it into the direction of the brutal sparring between Raph and Leo, you shake your head with a nervous laugh.

"Aha, no. No, I don't think so. Besides, I'd probably be murdered in there," you turn to glance at the turtle brothers whose fists have turned into blurs that pummel each other into the ground with a force that would surely shatter every bone in your body were you to take one blow. Especially one of Raphael's hits. He'd kill you instantly.

Donatello and Michelangelo remain seated a meter away from you on the side of the sparring mat. Both would wince every so often when one of the fighters landed a particularly brutal hit, that fighter would more often than not be Raph: A 6'3 mass of boiling rage and rippling muscle. A terrifyingly intimidating character to meet at first but you learn to warm up to him as he does to you. Maybe you have warmed up to him a little too much. Compared to 5'11 strategical and precise Leo, Raph seems like a giant. But Leo is no push over, he can very well hold his own against the brute, he's the only brother that has a chance at beating Raph and the red masked turtle hates that fact.

The sweat drips down Raph's bulging biceps, dropping off with every massive punch that he lands on his brother. His gritted teeth an indicator to his concentration and utter frustration. His red masked eyes narrowed down into piercing green slits, meant to penetrate the enemy's soul and destroy them from the inside as well as the outside. Your eyes roam over Raph's perfectly masculine form (well giant mutant turtle masculine, that is) and your mind dive-bombs into the gutters. All the things that he could do to you...

Master Splinter takes his cue to end the match before things get overly heated between the fighters. Both brothers shake hands with each other and move to sit down, awaiting the announcement of who would be sparring together next.

"It will only be a grappling match. Wrestling, if you will. No hits," Splinter persists, the look in his eye urging you to accept. You shake your head again, you don't care how much the rat gives you the 'do it' look you are not going to get your head bashed in.

"What, Kitten? Too scared to play with the big boys?" Raph mocks from where he is sitting. You fight the urge to snap something back at him that would surely make him swallow his tongue and just settle for a glare. "You gonna break a nail, little princess?"

"No, I just don't want to fight," you reply calmly. What crawled up his ass and died? Raph wasn't one to be sexist, he wasn't one to pick on you either. What was he up to?

"That's because you can't. You should probably sign up for ballet or something more suited to ya." He grins at you smugly.

Your eyes widen in absolute anger! That condescending, sexist, chauvinistic, boneheaded piece of sh-  
"I'll do it."

It takes you a moment to realize that those words were spoken by you. You just said them. You just agreed to get bashed. Oh, God where is your head? What have you done? Okay, just pray to God you've gotten Mikey.

Please give me Mikey! You chant mentally, Mikey is easily distracted you'd be able to take him down if you really tried hard. You could even handle Donny. Yeah! Oh who're you kidding? What can you say, you're a lover not a fighter! Doesn't mean you can't fight, you're actually very good at it. But versing these guys is a completely different ballgame altogether.

You turn to give Master Splinter a look of 'please take pity on my poor, poor soul' but he's not looking at you. He's deciding which turtle to put you up against.

"This will be grappling only, no hits exchanged," Splinter commands, then his gaze flickers to you for a moment. You give him the puppy dog eyes and he gives you an unamused glare before turning and deciding the turtle.

"Raphael. Stand."

You almost fall over as you choke on your own spit, "wha- what?!"

Raphael raises an eyebrow but a slight smirk settles in the corner of his mouth as you slowly walk closer towards him. His gaze does not waver from your eyes until you are standing a meter away from him, in which his eyes smoothly move down to your lips and then the curve of your neck. Raph's eyes snap upwards to your face before going any lower and you notice how his eyes have darkened slightly. You gulp, noting how he stares at the movement of your throat distractedly. God, what have you gotten yourself into? Both of you stand in your desired fighting stances as Splinter opens his mouth to start the fight.

"Go (Y/N)!" Mikey, ever optimistic, yells out with a wide grin and waving hands. Donnie gives you a sympathetic smile and Leo remains stoic.  
"Begin!" Splinter snaps you back into the moment and you yelp as Raph wastes no time before lunging at you. You duck beneath the offending limb and circle a safe distance away from him.

"Keep your head in the game," Raph says, his voice holding a tone of slyness to it. "Don't want to finish you off before the real fun's started."  
Is it just you or was there an innuendo in that?

He reaches for you again and you skilfully evade his advancing manoeuvres, weaving between his grasping hands and leaping over the leg that he sweeps under you. His eyes narrow slightly and his attacks become more and more difficult to fend off.

"The point is to take him down!" Mikey says before turning to Donnie, "that's is the point, right?"

You immediately drown him out and disregard him as a distraction. Focus on not getting grabbed!

You bend back, just barely avoiding a swipe for grip on your neck. You try to throw back your own offence only to recoil you hand sharply when Raph makes a grab for it. Okay, so the straight on approach isn't going to solve anything. Maybe if you flank him from behind you'd have a chance of taking him to the ground!

You roll to the side sharply, evading a grab and dive through Raph's spread apart feet. Raph grunts in surprise and before you can tell yourself to stop you leap onto the back of his shell and jab at a pressure point in his shoulder that would drop any normal person instantly. You feel absolutely victorious when you feel Raph's knees hit the ground. Have you actually won?

No.

His hand grabs your forearm, pulling you forward to lean over his shoulder. Raph's face leans into yours, cheek on cheek as he roughly whispers, "gotcha."  
You're sent flying forward, doing an uncomfortable front flip and landing hard on your back. You're winded, unable to do anything but stare in shock at the figure that has now pinned you down from above. How did he do that? You dropped him!

His weight on top of you causes you to snap back into reality. You try to wiggle but he immediately presses himself down on you, rendering you motionless. His smirking face moves forward until he's but inches from yours. Your heart is racing and butterflies rampage in your stomach, his body on top of yours. Skin on skin. So close.

STOP!

You turn your head to the side and he leans in to the crook of your neck, next to your ear. "Submit."

You growl and shake your body as much as you can, flailing your legs angrily but gaining no movement or ground. He chuckles briefly.

"Make it easy on yourself and just submit," he murmurs to you. Your face is red with anger and exhaustion as you continue to writhe beneath him, earning a slight lustful grown from the turtle on top of you. You freeze. "Stop moving if you know what's good for you," he hisses in your ear. Your breasts heave up and down against his chest as you breathe heavily and he repeats his sentence. "Submit to me."

You refrain from crying out loud in frustration as you steadily say the words, " I submit."

You feel Raph grin against your shoulder before he stands to his feet, towering over your 5'5 frame.

He offers a hand to you and you pretend you don't see it, standing to your feet yourself. He had humiliated you. Not because he had beaten you. That would have been fair and square and you would have taken it in good sport if that had been it. But that wasn't it. He had motives behind his movements, the way he whispered in your ear... when he groans lowly when you writhed beneath him. The way he had embarrassed you and infuriated you with his mocking words beforehand.

As you are engrossed in your thoughts, everyone slowly moves to leave the dojo. You ignore Raph, trying not to make eye contact with him as you head towards the exit. You and the brute are the last ones in the training room which is probably exactly what he wants. His large hand grabs your forearm pulling you aside and you glare up at him heatedly beneath your hair.

His height and build looming over you intimidates you but it also has another effect that you're not ready to admit yet. Raph's eyes make contact with yours, staring intensely for a moment before looking you over. "Did I, uh, did I hurt you at all?" He asks gruffly.

You stare at him for a long moment, torn between answering with a 'f*ck yeah you did, dickhead' and 'nope. Now piss off.'

You settle with a simple and bitter "no."

He raises an eyebrow, amused. "Sore loser."

You grit your teeth and poke a finger into his plastron angrily, "Sore loser?! You would've won either way and I would've been fine with it! But what I am 'sore' about is that fact that you didn't just beat me."

He takes a step forward, a smirk playing on his lips. He seems so different. Controlled. He knows what he wants and he's surprisingly planned this out. You move backwards subconsciously before realizing that you have quite literally just reversed into a wall. You look up with wide eyes as he moves in closer than what your personal space limits people to.

"Why don't ya just explain then."

"You- you humiliated me! Toyed with me, mocked me, made fun of me and then you-you..." You trail off, unable to describe his intimacy towards you without throwing yourself out to look like a fool.

"Why do you stay on the defence in a fight? You wear yourself out," he pipes up, leaning back a little giving me room to breathe. You blink, a little shocked at the subject change.

"You're a 6'3 walking mass of muscle. I'm a 5'5 girl. Please explain to me why I would ever hope to believe I had a chance to take you out by a full frontal attack," you say bluntly, crossing your arms over your chest unknowingly boosting your cleavage into his view. He glances down at the two mounds bursting from your bra below him and licks his lips, moving in towards you like he had before. You inhale sharply, trying to continue.

"I'd be...better off...running," you gasp as he moves his lips to rest on your neck. Raph breathes in your scent before running his cool tongue over your sensitive skin, tracing the veins in your neck. Your hands come up to rest on his chest but not entirely pushing him away. He sucks on your sweet spot, delighting in the sound of your erratic breathing and whimpering.

His right hand remains next to your head on the wall to trap you in and his left hand roams over the smoothness of your slim waist. He groans almost silently as his hands grasp over your midriff.

"Well, then." He whispers huskily, finally responding to your words. "You don't need to run away from me."

That was it. His mouth melds onto yours as his hands run up and down your body. The force of the not-so-gentle kiss pushes you into the wall leaving you vulnerable to his desires. His lips moving feverishly on yours as he bites your lip for entrance. You moan, parting your mouth for his entrance. His tongue immediately seeking out yours to battle for dominance. His body against yours was overwhelming, the raw strength, danger and masculinity was making you swoon."Oh God, Raph," you sigh in delight as his lips move from you mouth to your neck to greet that special spot once more.

He lightly nips your neck before turning to make eye contact briefly, "I think it's time for round two."


End file.
